Library Mischief
by Konanae
Summary: One thing was for sure: We would never be allowed in the library again. Rating for extremely mild library related mayhem. No books were harmed in the making of this fic. HAPPY HARRY POTTER DAY!


Hey! _starlight iridescence_ here! In honor of Harry Potter 7 coming out at midnight tonight, _michirini_ and I are posting a little ficlet about our OCs, Alcina and Lisette.

If you're new the Alcina and Lisette, the fic mostly speaks for itself, but I'll fill you in a little: Alcina and Lisette are two ordinary schoolgirls attending Hogwarts. Two of the "invisible" characters not really mentioned in the book, if you will. They're in Fred and George's year, and are friends with them. Alcina and Lisette are both Ravenclaws, whilst Maverick, our other OC also in that year, is a Slytherin.

The only remarkable thing about either female character would be this: Alcina is a Metamorphagus with American roots, and Lisette hails from France, transferring to Hogwarts in Sorcerer's Stone (her third year).

Oh, Maverick's last name is Potter but never fear--we merely named him that to poke fun that the fact that "Potter" is a common enough last name that there is no way Harry could possibly be the _only_ wizard with that surname.

One other thing--michirini writes Alcina's point of view, and I write Lisette's.

It's quick and unbeta'd, so please excuse any errors! If you enjoy it, please check out our primary fic dedicated to Alcina and Lisette: _Two Girls._

Only Alcina, Lisette, Maverick, and this premise belong to us!

* * *

**Alcina's POV**

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. But no—there was the proof, sitting right in my lap in the form of seven thick, neatly-bound texts, freshly freed from the bag in which they had been transported by my cousin via owl post.

Flipping through the first tome, I noticed a lot of references to places, people, even _events_ that were eerily familiar to me, as well as to the people around me.

Which could only mean…

"The American Ministry of Magic has forbidden me from changing my appearance in public, yet the Muggles have known about the wizarding world this whole time?!"

Lisette, my best friend despite her odd fixation with her grades, looked up from her own book. "Alcina…" she began warily, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't ask…" my other friend, Maverick, muttered, not bothering to look up from his uncompleted Potions essay. "It's safer to just walk away…"

I glared at Maverick for a second before continuing fervently, "You guys, there's seriously this entire books series – _seven books!_ – about Hogwarts!" Turning another page in the book labeled _Year 4_, I amended, "Well, more specifically about Harry Potter, but _still…_"

Lisette was still looking intently at me as if I had randomly changed appearance on her again—even though she knows how attached I am to my natural curly red hair and hazel eyes, since they make most people believe that I am the sister to my other two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George had managed to escape Lisette's wrath with a conveniently-timed Quidditch practice, and thus were not present for our _fun_ little study session.

"Did you take your pills this morning, Alcina?"

"_Hey,_" I responded hotly. "Those are for _depression._"

Maverick snorted, his first show of emotion in the past hour; apparently Professor Snape had really been riding on him to get his extra-credit essay done, and Maverick took Snape's insistences to heart.

Nevertheless, his lack of courtesy attracted my rage like cobalt to a neodymium magnet. "_Not. Funny._" I insisted hotly.

Maverick only laughed harder.

"I SAID NOT FUNNY, MAVERICK!"

But Maverick continued to laugh, the chuckles wracking his body so thoroughly that he had to double over, which meant that I couldn't see his crinkled face under that mess of black hair. "You're right," he managed to choke out among all that laughter, "I'm sorry you need to resort to Muggle medicine to give your emotions stability."

"HEY!" I protested quickly, only to have Maverick instantly interject:

"What? Are you surprised? I thought I was an annoying little snaky who hissed at you in an argument?"

Lisette sighed and set down her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_, apparently giving up on the idea of studying for tomorrow's test. Instead, she looked exasperatedly down at Maverick and declared, "It's times like these that remind me that you're a Slytherin…"

"_Anywho…_" I continued, slightly annoyed that we had gotten off of the topic at hand, "Check it out!: the first one's called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and it takes place _last year._ So I figure, if we read all seven of these books, we'll find out what's going to happen to us!"

* * *

**Lisette's POV**

I grinned, bemused. "I thought you just said they were all about Harry Potter? They might not mention us at all!"

Much as I wanted to write Alcina off as joking, the heavy, bound books with "Harry Potter" scrawled across the covers in glossy print made for pretty solid evidence.

Maverick grabbed one of the books and began riffling through it suddenly, blue eyes shining. "We could make millions by passing ourselves off to the masses as psychics, predicting all of these future events with perfect clarity... Like..." He stopped at a random page. "No way!"

"_What?_" Alcina and I gasped; I was getting drawn in, despite myself.

"_Harry_ likes _tripe_," he declared in perfect seriousness, earning a scowl from the ever-predatory Madam Pince, while Alcina groaned and I settled on shaking my head exasperatedly.

"See?" I replied, turning back to my notes. "Rubbish."

I got scarcely a page further before Maverick's voice distracted me again. "And _look!_ According to this one, Harry has a crush on…" he trailed off. "Oh, _God_…"

"_What?_" Alcina demanded yet again. I looked up; it wasn't often that something shook up Maverick Potter, so his distraught expression surprised me, making a small knot of worry form in my stomach.

"Never mind!" he replied too quickly, slamming the book shut and practically throwing it back onto the pile.

Alcina narrowed her eyes. "Hey, you wanted this attention, now you _tell me what that book says!_"

"No, seriously!" Maverick insisted, with an almost panicked look on his face. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "Is it really _that bad_?"

"It's worse," he said humorlessly.

"_What_?" Alcina and I asked.

"It's…" he paused dramatically. "_Chang._"

There was a pause as this sunk in.

"STUPID STEREOTYPICAL _BOYS!_" Alcina exploded with such force that several heads turned in our direction; it was a wonder we hadn't been thrown out of the library yet.

"Hey!" Maverick cried, looking annoyed.

"_Why_ do they always have to fall for the PREPPY girls?!" she demanded, lowering her voice only marginally at the force of my glare. She brushed back a curl angrily.

"Why, are you jealous?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at their banter, picking up yet another one of the books. Weird as they were, they looked like they'd make an awesome read…

"Hey, Alcina," I broke in a moment later, not looking up. "There might be a bit of a silver lining here…not much, but _something_…"

"Now what?" she asked, annoyance still in full force.

I flicked a hand in her general directly distractedly. "Well, according to this one," I glanced at its cover, "about some Half-Blood Prince, Harry apparently starts dating this girl named Ginny." I perused a few more pages; the name was really familiar, and I wanted to attach a family to it. After a moment, something clicked in my brain, and Alcina's sharp intake of breath told me she'd thought of the same thing.

"Don't Fred and George have a sister named Ginny?" I asked slowly.

"A _younger_ sister?" Alcina added, looking distraught.

Maverick looked at our faces, clearly not understanding our distress. "So?" he shrugged. "She's not Cho Chang—" he shuddered as he spoke her name, "—what's so bad about that?"

It only took one look at Alcina's face for me to grab my cloak and hold it over my ears.

"OH MY GOD HE'S A PEDOPHILE! CLOSE THE BOOKS; CLOSE THE BOOKS!"

Her voice was still clear and extremely loud, even through the layer of bunched-up fabric. I scowled at her and opened my mouth to tell her off, though Maverick beat me to it.

"NO!" he half-yelled, standing up. I watched in horror as his chair toppled over with a loud _bang_. "They're _my_ books!"

"Could you two _shut up?!_" I hissed, alternating between glaring at them and smiling weakly at everyone staring at us. Madam Pince was beside our table in an instant, her face so red and pinched that I was seriously afraid she might explode like one of Fred's Dungbombs.

"Um, hi?" Alcina offered, reminding me forcibly of Fred and George.

The librarian stabbed a withered finger in the direction of the door. "GET OUT!" she shrieked. "BEFORE I HAVE YOU PUNISHED FOR DESECRATING THE LIBRARY!"

Like we needed any more motivation.

We were all standing before she had even finished her sentence and were out the door only minutes later. Luckily, we just got off with that warning. I glared at Maverick and Alcina as I straightened my robes, knocked askew from all but jumping over the tables to get out of the library.

"I'm serious," he said, turning to Alcina.

"About what?" I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

Maverick turned to me, expression incredulous. "Are you kidding?! I'm not gonna pass up the opportunity to cash in on this! I could make hundreds of thousands of Galleons off of this scam!"

Alcina just rolled her eyes, turning in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower. He and I fell into step with her, not speaking again until our panting subsided.

"Yeah, Lisette," she finally said with a rueful glance at him. "Maverick's definitely a Slytherin…"

He raised his eyebrows, smirking. "And you had any doubts?" He gestured to the silver-and-green crest on his robes.

"Just listen to that hiss," I laughed, shaking my long hair out of my hair.

One thing was for sure: We would never be allowed in the library again.


End file.
